kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy
Goofy appears alongside Donald and Sora in all of the Kingdom Hearts games. Goofy is Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He and Disney Castle's Court Magician Donald went out to search for the King, and ends up teaming with Sora for the rest of their journey. Despite his position at Disney Castle, Goofy dislikes using weapons (instead using a simple shield in combat) and attempts to avoid fighting whenever possible, preferring to find peaceful solutions to problems. Though simple-minded and clumsy as always, and constantly the butt of comic relief, Goofy is the constant voice of optimism and, surprisingly, selectively perceptive, often noticing things others miss and keeping his cool when Sora and Donald lose it. He comes off as the sage of the group, despite how he is portrayed in the Disney cartoons. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts ;First entry ''Captain of the royal knights. He avoids fighting whenever possible. Mickey's most loyal subject. He set out in the gummi ship with Donald to find King Mickey. He has joined forces with Sora, obeying Mickey's command to follow the key bearer. Goofy made his first screen appearance in "Mickey's Revue" (1932). ;Second entry Captain of the royal knights. He avoids fighting whenever possible. Mickey's most loyal subject. Because Mickey said to follow the key bearer, he once left Sora to follow Riku. But friendship soon led him back to Sora. Goofy made his first screen appearance in "Mickey's Revue" (1932). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ''Captain of the Disney Castle Royal Knights. He set out with Donald after the king's disappearance. He is cheerful and calm, and no one is more loyal to the king. Goofy and Sora are especially good friends. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Two Weeks Vacation (1952) Captain of the Royal Knights. Not long ago, Goofy left Disney Castle with Donald in search of King Mickey. Along the way, they joined Sora, obeying the King's command to "follow the Keybearer." After helping save the worlds from darkness, Goofy continued his quest to find the King. But like Donald and Sora, he fell into a deep slumber before he could finish the quest. Wonder what Goofy was doing just before he fell asleep? ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''Two Weeks Vacation (1952) The captain of King Mickey's royal knights. He and Donald are with Yen Sid, where they anxiously wait the King's return. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' The laid-back captain of King Mickey's royal knights. While a bit of a softy, Goofy lacks nothing for courage. He and Donald met the real Sora after leaving Disney Castle to search for Mickey, who had gone missing. Together, they overcame countless dangers and forged a one-of-a-kind friendship. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' ;First Entry Two Weeks Vacation (1952) The captain of King Mickey's royal knights and also his good friend. Goofy has stuck by Sora's side through more than one adventure. Right now he, the king, and Donald are keeping an eye on Sora and Riku as they take the Mark of Mastery exam. ;Second Entry Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) An overnight Musketeer and good friends with Mickey and Donald. Goofy may not always be on the ball, but he grew alongside Mickey and the others and earned his Musketeer status. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Two Weeks Vacation (1952) The captain of King Mickey's royal knights and also a good friend. Goofy has stuck by Sora's side through more than one adventure. He has pledged to help Sora through the trials ahead. ;Toy Box This is the guise Goofy assumes when visiting Woody and Buzz's world. ;Monstropolis This is the guise Goofy assumes when visiting Sulley and Mike's world. ;The Caribbean This is the guise Goofy assumes when visiting Jack's world. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Goofy makes his chronological debut in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, serving as the King's Captain of the Royal Guard. During this time, he and Donald watch King Mickey practice to harness his Keyblade under Master Yen Sid's teaching at the Mysterious Tower. When Ventus uses the Star Shard that Yen Sid gave Mickey to transport to the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid uses magic to tell Ventus of Mickey's whereabouts and bad condition. Seeing their king is in trouble, Donald and Goofy prepare to depart for the Keyblade Graveyard and save Mickey from Master Xehanort. Yen Sid stops them, knowing that they are no match for Master Xehanort. Ven instead goes alone, leaving Donald and Goofy visibly upset. At the end of the game, Goofy observes with Donald as Mickey hands in the Star Shard and his Keyblade, thinking he had failed to reach his goal, and is overly thrilled when Yen Sid returns the weapon to his king. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Goofy's role began when Donald rushes to tell him about the disappearance of King Mickey, but the secret is quickly discovered by Queen Minnie and Daisy. King Mickey's letter explains that darkness is threatening the worlds, which appear as stars in the night sky, and have been blinking out one by one. Therefore, he left in order to study and counter the threat, and provides Donald and Goofy with the mission to seek out the "key to their survival". To start, they should head to a world called Traverse Town, and find a man named Leon. Donald and Goofy, loyal to their king and concerned about his welfare as well as the worlds', agree to take on the mission. Queen Minnie also introduces them to another traveling companion, Jiminy Cricket, who will chronicle their travels in his journal. With the three of them as well as Pluto, they take the Gummi Ship and begin their journey. Donald and Goofy soon arrive in Traverse Town, having gained new, more casual, clothes. They set out in search of Leon and the key, but end up meeting Aerith, a friend of Leon's. She explains to them the situation with the Heartless, the Keyblade, and the Ansem Reports, a document written by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness that details his findings on the Heartless. They also believe that the King might be searching for them. However, things take a turn when Heartless attack the hotel that Donald and the others are in (with Leon, Yuffie and Sora, the Keyblade wielder they have been searching for, in the next room). Donald and Goofy are about to go talk to Leon, but Yuffie dashes out of the room and crushes Donald with the door in her haste. Donald and Goofy arrive in the Third District, where they attempt to fight some Heartless, but are unable to defeat them, and a massive explosion sends them flying through the air and right on top of Sora, where they immediately recognize the Keyblade in his hand. However, before they have a chance to formally introduce themselves, they are attacked by a giant Heartless known as the Guard Armor, starting a fight that they manage to win. After the battle, the three introduce themselves. Donald and Goofy explain that they have been searching for Sora, and that if he travels with them, they can go search for the King as well as Sora's friends Riku and Kairi; however, Donald secretly tells Goofy that he doesn't really know if they'll find Sora's friends, but he does know that they need him in order to find the King. Donald tells a depressed Sora to cheer up, and, with humorous results, Sora attempts to do so, and agrees to go with them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy set off to many worlds, defeating Heartless, the Disney villains, and sealing keyholes that lead towards the hearts to worlds, as well as making many new friends. The group's friendship was put to the test when they traveled to Hollow Bastion, where their first adventure was coming to a close. At Hollow Bastion, the world that Leon and his friends hail from, and which Maleficent has turned into her base, they encounter Riku (having not seen him since their time in Neverland), having just wounded an other-world resident named Beast. When they go to Beast's aid, Riku reveals himself to be the Keyblade master, and the Keyblade leaves Sora and enters Riku's hand. Having been explicitly ordered to follow the Key, Donald and Goofy have no choice but to leave Sora and follow Riku, much to their regret. But eventually, with the aid of Beast, Sora catches up with Riku. With the Beast lured away by a Heartless feigning to be his beloved Belle, Riku attempts to eliminate Sora once and for all with an energy bolt. However, Goofy goes to the rescue and blocks the attack, finding himself unable to betray Sora after all that they have been through together, and Donald also rejoins them, despite their knowledge that they are disobeying King Mickey by turning on the Keyblade Master. With the strength of their friendship strengthening Sora's heart, he regains the Keyblade, meaning that Donald and Goofy are no longer going against orders. The trio then make their way through Hollow Bastion, confronting Maleficent as well as Riku, who is now possessed by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and wields a Keyblade forged from the hearts of six of the seven Princesses of Heart. When they encounter the possessed Riku, Goofy is humorously deflected by a barrier, and Donald is soon separated from Sora through the duration of the battle as well. They also come across Kairi's body, devoid of her heart. When Sora discovers that Kairi's heart rests within his own, he chooses to release it by stabbing himself with the dark Keyblade left behind by Riku, despite Donald and Goofy's protests. Though Kairi is revived, Sora loses his heart to the darkness and becomes a Heartless, much to the dismay of Donald and Goofy. Ansem makes his reappearance (now in nearly total control of Riku's body) soon afterwards. Though Donald and Goofy are no match for Ansem's great power, Riku is able to gain control for a few moments, holding back Ansem temporarily. Donald and Goofy then attempt to escape with Kairi. While Goofy is still concerned about the Final Keyhole, Donald is more concerned with getting out of Hollow Bastion alive. At the foyer of the castle, Heartless block their path. However, another Heartless, seemingly without hostile intentions, arrives. Kairi realizes it is Sora, and is able to revive him, much to Donald and Goofy's relief. The four then make their escape. The trio then make their way back to Hollow Bastion, fighting their way through Heartless and sealing up the Keyhole opened up by the seven princesses. They then journey to the End of the World. There, they confront Ansem at the remains of Destiny Islands, and then at the endless abyss, where the Door to Darkness that leads to Kingdom Hearts itself resides. After Ansem's defeat, Sora, Donald, and Goofy attempt to seal the door, but their efforts are futile. But then, the King makes his appearance, wielding the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. With the two Keyblades and the assistance of Riku, the Door to Darkness is sealed, and the worlds are restored. However, the King and Riku are sealed in the Realm of Darkness, though the King tells them that there will always be a door to the light. After sealing Kingdom Hearts the group is sent to a field where they discuss what to do next. When they are left without answers, Pluto appears with a note from the king that leads them straight towards Castle Oblivion. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora, having encountered a mysterious figure, goes with Donald and Goofy to Castle Oblivion. Inside, they discuss going further into the castle, realizing that all four of them, including Jiminy, feel that Riku and the King are in the castle. But before they can progress, they meet the mysterious man once more. Donald, assuming the man to be a Heartless, attacks, but finds out that none of his spells will function. The man reveals that Sora and his friends forgot every single ability they knew as soon as they entered the castle. In addition, the figure remarks that in this castle, they will find someone they know. Granting Sora a card, the figure leaves, and the others are compelled to follow. Sora, using the card, goes deeper into the castle, only to find that he is in Traverse Town. In addition, Donald and Goofy have disappeared, being at the mercy of the cards that control Castle Oblivion. After learning to battle, Sora reunites with Donald and Goofy, who have also gained new clothes. The three continue on, meeting memory versions of the people they have encountered in ''Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately, as they progress through the castle, they find that their memories are slowly fading. It isn't until later the group realizes that their memories are being manipulated by Naminé, and they begin to encounter members of Organization XIII, including Axel, Larxene, and Vexen. All leave cryptic remarks about the nature of Castle Oblivion, including memories, and even about the other half of Sora's heart. But they also meet Riku, who apparently is also striving to reach Naminé, but has once again turned on Sora. Donald and Goofy reason that Riku just forgot that Sora and he are friends, but Sora still slowly succumbs to anger at all the things that have been happening to him. The three, after Vexen had been eliminated by Axel, become separated once Sora's anger at the Organization's manipulations overcomes him, leaving Sora to create the memory-product of Destiny Islands unaided. When Sora is caught off guard by Riku, who in turn is knocked unconscious by Naminé shattering Riku's memories apart, Larxene goes in for the kill. But Goofy and Donald come in the nick of time, saving Sora and defeating Larxene. It is then that they learn of Naminé's true nature, as well as the fact that the Riku before them is only a replica of the real person. Naminé tells them that she can restore their memories, but only after they defeat Marluxia, the lord of Castle Oblivion, who had been manipulating them the entire time they were in the castle. The three then travel to the 13th floor of Castle Oblivion. By this point, however, Donald and Goofy have forgotten about King Mickey, only recalling that they are looking for someone important. As they make their way to Marluxia, the three also make an important promise: that no matter how far apart they are from each other, or if they have forgotten each other, they will always be friends. Using that promise as strength, they go on. The trio then confronts Axel and Marluxia, with Marluxia using Naminé as a human shield. Marluxia escapes, but the three manage to defeat Axel, and soon after chase down and defeat Marluxia (after a round against a replica, and then the real thing). Naminé then leads them to Memory Pods, where they can sleep while Naminé fixes their memories. Donald and Goofy say goodnight, and leave, while Sora and Naminé say goodbye. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Goofy remains asleep while Naminé restores the gang's lost memories. He does appear as a playable character, in mission mode. Kingdom Hearts II After the events of Castle Oblivion, the three wake up with their memories restored, though they are unable to remember the events of Chain of Memories, including why they fell asleep in the first place. From the train station, they meet the King once more who tells them to go find Yen Sid, and their adventure starts again. Before doing so, they meet the three kids, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, in Twilight Town. In the second game, Goofy's most notable scene is during the Heartless invasion of Hollow Bastion, right after defeating Demyx of Organization XIII. After the battle, as the trio meet up with King Mickey, a battle involving a Surveillance Robot creates an explosion sending a large rock in the group's direction. Mickey would have been hit had Goofy not pushed him out of the way but in doing so, he is hit hard on the head instead, leading Sora, Donald, Mickey and the player to believe that Goofy is dead. However, not long after, it is revealed that he was only out cold for a bit as he meets up with the three of them shortly before the 1000 Heartless battle. This scene, despite its true intent to be a reference to Goofy's many wallops on the head and other mishaps over the years, by far, is the most mature scene in the series with the concept of death (to a well-loved character, no less), albeit supposed, and is one of the many hints of the more mature feel of the Organization XIII storyline (in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II) than the first game. Goofy himself is confused as to why they were so relieved to see that he was alive, reminding Mickey of his regular head injuries ("Gawrsh, Your Majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time!"). Goofy, along with Sora and Donald travel back to Twilight Town to find the mansion from the picture they found when they were in the realm of darkness. When they finally reach the old mansion, they also meet up with Hayner, Pence and Olette, and later King Mickey. Together they figure out a way to travel to a digital version of Twilight Town. Goofy, King Mickey, Donald and Sora say goodbye to their friends and head off to the digital world where they witness Axel's death. They then journey to The World That Never Was and are reunited with Riku and Kairi after a long battle through the Organization's castle. Goofy helps defeat Xemnas and leaves with Donald, King Mickey, Kairi and Pluto through a portal opened by Naminé. However, Sora and Riku are trapped in The World That Never Was after Xemnas closes it. After Sora and Riku's battle with Xemnas, Goofy is reunited with them when they return to Destiny Islands. Later, Goofy returns to Disney Castle with Donald, King Mickey, Pluto, Donald's nephews and Scrooge McDuck. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Goofy appears in the library of Disney Castle, along with Donald, to help Jiminy and King Mickey solve a mystery in Jiminy's Journal in ''Kingdom Hearts coded. To solve the mystery, King Mickey digitizes the journal to make a Data-Sora in order to relive his memories. As more additions appear in Jiminy's Journal, Heartless suddenly appear behind them. Though King Mickey manages to fend them off, they are unable to leave the library. They eventually find out that they had been transported into the Data World when Data-Sora and Jiminy's Journal in Riku's form appear to them. As they continue to play along, the Journal is captured by the Heartless and controlled by Maleficent from the real world. After Data-Sora's Keyblade is destroyed, Goofy and Donald follow him to Hollow Bastion where they help him fight off the Heartless and destroy the Bug Blox. At the end of the Hollow Bastion level, they defeat the strongest Bug Blox and Goofy, Donald, Mickey and Jiminy return to the real Disney Castle. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Goofy appears alongside Mickey and Donald in the Mysterious Tower. When Queen Minnie is kidnapped and held hostage, Goofy rushes back to Disney Castle with Mickey and Donald, where they talk to Maleficent about Xehanort. Mickey refuses to submit his collected data, and the witch fires at them. But before her magic can knock them out, Lea comes to their rescue, Minnie uses her power to escape, and Maleficent and Pete retreat. While in the Country of the Musketeers, Sora encounters a dream version of Goofy, who is a musketeer with Donald and Mickey, and are assigned to protect Princess Minnie. In Where Nothing Gathers, Goofy and Donald come at the last second to knock down Xehanort's Guardian, saving the captured Riku and Mickey, and subsequently save Sora from Master Xehanort. Back at the Mysterious Tower, Goofy witnesses Riku enter Sora's dream world, and later has a tea party before Riku is announced Keyblade Master and Lea summons his Keyblade, stunning everyone in the room, including Goofy. In the secret ending, Goofy and Donald are wondering about Sora, Lea, and Riku. Then Riku comes back and they become surprised when Kairi appears with him. Kingdom Hearts III Goofy appears in the E3 2015 trailer alongside Sora and Donald. The trio are seen defeating Heartless in both the newly announced Tangled world and in Twilight Town. Personality While his name might insinuate that he is simple-minded and unintelligent, it is a misnomer as often times Goofy has shown to the voice of reason for Sora and his companions, and is also amazingly calm and cheerful, retaining his composure when Sora and Donald are completely undone. One example is in the beginning of the Traverse Town section of the original ''Kingdom Hearts, Goofy states that Pluto might lead to where they need to go, but Donald blows him off when in reality, if they had followed Pluto, they would've found Sora much earlier than they did. He has also proved on occasion to have more common sense than Sora and Donald; in the Land of Dragons, when Sora and Donald mistake Mushu's shadow for a Heartless and try to attack him, Goofy hesitates and shouts, "Maybe we'd better look before we leap!" Goofy also tends to notice things that Sora and Donald don't, such as when they met Mulan and he was the only one of the trio to first notice she was a girl when he said, "You're pretendin' ta' be a boy, aren'cha?", leading to a humorous double-take from both Donald and Sora, as they admitted to never having even suspected it. However, there have been instances in which Goofy is indeed clumsy, shown when he accidentally zaps Sora, Donald, and himself into the game grid in Space Paranoids, and walking into a cart in Agrabah. Additionally, Goofy occasionally has trouble pronouncing words, such as pronouncing "meddling" as "muddling", and referring to Ventus as "Venquist", "Ventilate", and "Veggie". On many occasions, he has been shown to be the glue that holds the trio together on their adventures; never getting into an argument with either Sora or Donald. Because of this, he is often the one that Sora seems to look to for reason as opposed to what Goofy's name would suggest. He also appears to view his friends highly, often stating very good things about his friends: Sora and King Mickey. As with this, Goofy is very loyal to his friends, an example being how he saves Sora when Riku tries to kill him. All in all, Goofy is a lovable and friendly person who always looks for the good in others and tries to help them. Physical appearance Goofy is an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears. His outfit in the Kingdom Hearts series is a modified version of his basic outfit in the modern Disney cartoons; in fact, he wears his normal outfit in the opening of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He has two bucked teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head, just in front of his hat. Goofy's hat is orange (save for a blue band in the middle) and the top is an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side. There is a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well (strangely, the lenses of these goggles seem to be quite a bit smaller than Goofy's eyes). Goofy wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. He wears white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wears a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. Goofy's pants are yellow and secured by a thick, black belt. They have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the bottom rims (which are dark orange) being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. Goofy has very large shoes which are brown with steel toes on the outside. In Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Goofy is seen training with Donald and Mickey with Yen Sid in a significantly different outfit. His hat is now made of metal and resembles a knight's helmet, and sports a curved blade on the top. He wears armor over his body, though most of it is on his left side, leaving his right side mostly exposed except for a metal armlet on his upper arm. His left arm sports the same armlet, but includes several more pieces of armor, such as a pauldron over his left shoulder, a thick, cylindrical gauntlet covering most of the rest of his arm, and a metal glove overtop his normal white one. Goofy's turtleneck is replaced with a sleeveless, orange shirt with a high, yellow collar. Overtop this, he wears an oblong, blue piece of clothing over his right half, held on by a black strap attached by yellow, star-shaped buttons. He wears a thick, metal belt around his waist with two blue straps looping around the back of it. Goofy's pants are baggy and orange with a noticeable seam down the front of each leg. The bottom of the legs are black with gold lining. Goofy's shoes, while equally as large as the were in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, are made of metal and the toes curl upward. Abilities Goofy uses shields, both offensively and defensively. Goofy starts off with his signature Knight's Shield, but he can replace it with more powerful shields throughout his journeys, and his ultimate weapon is the Save the King shield. Goofy is a physical fighter, but also a healer, and his unique abilities include both those that use his shield to knock around enemies, as well as those that restore the HP and MP of his allies. Goofy's common and weapon abilities generally focus on defensive skills such as Hyper Healing or Protect. *'Rocket': Goofy's flying uppercut move. Goofy will charge into the air to hit airborne enemies with his shield. He often uses this move against enemies that float or jump. *'Charge/Goofy Charge': Goofy lunges towards a target, bumping it with his shield. If it connects successfully, the target and any enemy caught in the way will be stunned. *'Tornado/Goofy Tornado': A versatile attack that can hit several enemies. Goofy spins and attacks enemies for multiple hits. In Kingdom Hearts II, the vortex this creates will actually draw enemies in. *'Goofy Smash': Goofy lashes into an enemy, Sora hits the enemy and throws it up into the air, and Goofy leaps into the air and deals the final blow. *'Goofy Bash': Goofy's long-distance attack. He throws his shield at a target to inflict many hits. *'Goofy Turbo': A unique move that features Goofy humorously riding his shield. Any enemies caught in his way will be juggled to Sora's location. *'MP Gift': Goofy gives up 1 MP to restore 3 MP to an ally (Uses 2 MP in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix). *'Evolution': Goofy uses 3 MP to give 30 HP to all characters. Acts like a Mega-Potion (Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Only). *'Tornado Fusion': Allows Sora to use the Limit, Whirli-Goof, along with Goofy. Sora and Goofy will spin together to smash through enemies. *'Teamwork': Allows Sora to use the Limit, Knocksmash, along with Goofy. Sora and Goofy will throw their weapons together in synch. D-Link Goofy becomes a D-Link for Ventus and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. While in link with Goofy, Ventus and Aqua can perform varied versions of Goofy's attacks, allowing them to spin around in a vortex and catch their enemies, as well as flying around to inflict damage. Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sleights *'Goofy Charge'- Stock two Goofy cards. *'Goofy Tornado'- Stock three Goofy cards. *'Trinity Limit'- Stock a Keyblade, a Goofy, and a Donald. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Goofy is the only Friend Card that can change attacks in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. By using a Goofy card then a Keyblade card, Goofy's attack will change from Goofy Tornado to Goofy Smash, which is a new sleight attack in the remake of the original game. *'Wild Crush' (Trinity Limit Version II) - Stock a Goofy, Donald, and a Keyblade card. Kingdom Hearts II Origin Goofy was originally a character within Walt Disney's cartoon shorts appearing along characters such as Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, and Pete. A large amount of Goofy's cartoons centered around sports and showing parodies of experiences people faced in the real world with a comic twist. Goofy's character also gave off a cartoon and two 'Goofy' movies. Forms While he retains his typical appearance in most worlds, in certain worlds Goofy's appearance is altered by Donald's magic in order to allow himself to blend in with the inhabitants of those worlds. Each time Goofy's costume is changed to that of an animal, it's always some kind of turtle, likely referencing his use of shields. ''Kingdom Hearts *'Atlantica:' In ''Atlantica, Goofy appears in the form of a sea turtle. In this form, he is able to to fight with his shield attached to his back. *'Halloween Town:' In Halloween Town, Goofy appears in the form of a Frankenstein version of himself, with a discolored nose and has screws coming out of the sides of his head. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Timeless River:' When Goofy visits Timeless River with Sora and Donald, they are all converted into the older versions of earlier cartoons. *'Atlantica:' When Donald, Sora and Goofy visit Atlantica again, he is once again turned into a sea turtle. However, this time he is not able to use any fighting skills as this world is altered to progress the story through songs. *'Halloween Town:' Goofy once again becomes a Frankenstein monster in Halloween Town, this time his weapon is covered in dust, making it more related to the Halloween decorations. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, his Frankenstein looks are altered to a reindeer when he visits Christmas Town. In this form, he wears festive red-and-green mittens and a matching belt. This costume has a sweater vest that looks somewhat like a Santa-Clause version of his Kingdom Hearts jacket. In his reindeer outfit, his red nose blinks like Rudolph's and his antlers vaguely make a heart-shape. His suit even has reindeer hooves. *'Pride Lands:' In the Pride Lands, Goofy transforms into a tropical tortoise. Unlike his other forms, he runs around by spinning. *'Space Paranoids:' In Space Paranoids, Goofy and his friends are converted into data forms with circuit patterns all over their bodies, which makes them look like robots. Even their weapons are converted into data. See also *Card:Goofy fr:Dingo es:Goofy de:Goofy nl:Goofy Category:Somebody Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Castle Category:Country of the Musketeers Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance characters Category:Allies Category:D-Links Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters